miko's surprise
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: miko changes and feeling are found
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since jack became an autobot. Miko had been secretly starring at jack since then. Until he said that was in love with Arcee. Miko got so pist off that she kicked the tire to his alt mode, which was a black 1978 Pontiac firebird trans-am. Raf was on vacation with bumblebee for a year. Ratchet practically yelled every 5 seconds. Arcee and jack stay up late every night (if you know what I mean). Optimus and June were going on more dates than ever. Bulk and Miko were becoming more than friends but didn't tell each other how they felt.

Miko and bulk were on a mission to find old memory banks.

"So how big are these things?"

"The size of my brain."

"A bolder"

"Sort of."

"Color?"

"blue"

"energon blue"

"bingo"

Miko stumbled on a something on the ground. Bulk heard her yell and looked and saw a memory bank. Bulk dug it up and transformed and put the memory bank in the trailer they brought. Miko limped to bulk. Bulk used Ben his hologram form to check her legs. Miko had a piece of something in her leg. Bulk picked her up and put her in bulk. Miko enjoyed being carried by bulk's holo form. Miko's thoughts: man is he hot. Ben was about as tall as Miko. He wore army boots and pants. A dog tag hung from his neck. His shirt said robot killer with tears on the back. He was really buff. End of Miko's thoughts.

They arrived at the base. Bulk noticed Miko starring.

"uh… Miko." Bulk asked.

She continued to stare. Bulk shrugged, Ben picked her up and brought her away from bulk to transform. Bulk transformed and gave Miko to ratchet, which was in a rage with a guest. His name was roadbuster. Had a scar on the left eye and cheek. He was surprised to see bulk carrying Miko. Ratchet pulled out a piece of metal from her leg and she screamed so loud that Raf could hear from new York. Jack rushed in guns drawn. Arcee did the same. Miko then yelled "FRAG." Everyone gave a glance to everyone else that said not good in red writing. Miko fainted and bulk panicked jack had to knock him out with a bullet that put transformers in stasis. Arcee smacked jack behind the head. Jack flinched. Jack said "hey don't Gibb slap me." Arcee did research and found a show called NCIS that the boss would smack one of his workers behind the head. Miko had a blue light come from her chest, right where her heart was. Ratchet used john his holo form to see and fainted when he saw her chest. Jack caught him.

Two hours later

Bulk, john, and Miko woke up. Arcee noticed that Miko had the same thing that jack had sticking out of her arm. Arcee said "frag." Jack said "uh oh…scrap." Miko asked "can I sleep in your room, bulk." Bulk took Miko to his quarters and locked the door.

In bulk's quarters

Bulk mustered all of his courage. Bulk said "Miko I have been falling love with you." Miko answered "I have too." Then kissed bulk on his metallic lips. Bulk stunned from what just happened then kissed her passionately. And Miko laid inside of bulk. Bulk put the seats all together to make a bed of some sort.

20 minute later

Miko knock on bulk's chest and got out and headed straight for the head aka rest room. Came back and laid in front of bulk. The bed was low that Miko could get on the bed.

Hour later

Miko woke up panting. She held her head in her hands. She noticed her hands were metal. she quietly runs to the mirror on bulks door to his weapons. She screamed. Bulk fell off the bed. Bulk Jumped up guns drawn pointing at Miko. Bulk demanded "who are you?!" Miko innocently "bulk it's me Miko." She walked towards him. He fired. She dodged and kissed him. He knew that kiss. It was Miko. Everyone banged down the door guns and swords drawn. Bulk stepped in front of Miko. They holstered their weapons. Bulk said gesturing to her "she is Miko." He had a furious look. She waved from behind bulk. Miko said "hey guys." Everyone except bulk dropped their jaws literally. After everyone got themselves put back together, ratchet called Optimus from his date.

2 minutes later

Bulk and Miko were getting told how she became a transformer. Then bulk took Miko to find an alt mode and a holo form. Jack sat in front of the TV then a news report came on. The twin towers fell. Everyone gasped ratchet saw a decepticon ship barely. Ratchet turned on the ground bridge to that location. Ratchet said "I saw an air ship at the twin towers, go."

Two hours later

Arcee, jack, Optimus, and, fowler returned with more dents and cuts than a flattened can but still in one piece.

The end to part one

Let happiness and laughter light our darkest hour. Let burdens be lifted off of our shoulders. This is to the brave and innocent men and women of the 9/11.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulkhead was with Miko in the forest on a date when they were spotted by three kids one was a teen girl with a fencing foil. The other two were twins one was neat the other was messy. The messy one had an old book.  
the girl asked "jarred is that in the guide?"  
Jarred apparently was the messy one.  
Jarred answered "no."  
Neat boy asked "hello? My name is Simon grace."  
Miko greeted "hello."  
Messy boy said "freaky, my name is jarred."  
Girl said "mine is Mallory."  
Miko said "I'm Miko. He's bulk."  
A vehicon aimed his gun at the three. Miko aimed her gun at him. The three closed their eyes and ears. She fired. He dropped. Mallory was in front of the brothers ready to use her foil.  
Miko said putting up her hands "take it easy. We protect mankind."  
Mallory asked "then who was that?"  
Miko answered "decepticon"  
Miko and bulk transformed  
both said "hop in."  
they did so with caution. She stepped on the gas when she felt claws on her top. Simon stopped her in her tracks. He said it was a griffin. She called ratchet.  
Miko said "hey I need a ground bridge now!"  
Ratchet said "on it."  
The ground bridge opened and they drove through with the kids screaming. They transformed and got the kids out of their chests. The griffin was still clinging to her butt. Simon got the griffin off. She leaked energon bad she ran to ratchet. He patched her up in under a minute. The griffin showed it's self.  
Jarred said "thimble tack come on out."  
A ratish thing came out of Jarred's hoodey. After an hour of explanation Arcee took Mallory to go practice. Simon and jarred got a journal and wrote a new field guide about the transformers. They explained how Arthur spiderwick is their great, great, granduncle, and he discovered a land with things that would be in fictional books and bed time stories. Jared grabbed the book opened it to a water color picture of a man. Then jarred ran over to the doctor and asked to see a picture of cybertron before the war. Ratchet said "you might want to draw two pictures." He hung his head and said it with gloom. He pulled up 2 pictures of cybertron. One looked alive, the other look died. Everyone besides the three looked away. Optimus said kneeling down "100 years of war has caused our planets death, I fought along in the war." The three were confused. Optimus informed "cybertronains live for more then hundreds of human life times." Mallory asked "how old are you all." Arcee answered "5736 years." Optimus stated "10000 years." Ratchet grumbled "9000 years." Bee beeped "3000 years." He beeped and Raf translated. Jack said "2999 years when calculated but really 16." Miko said "2998 but really 15." Raf said not caring if she was asking the 'bots "12." Bulk said "5737." Roadbuster said while in the shadows "8000." Roadbuster walked in. He had a scar on his left eye and cheek. He had a Scottish accent. He was green. He looked like he would be 30 if he was human. He transformed and opened his door. Roadbuster asked "any more questions you wanna ask."

8:00 pm

Raf asked "do you guys have a home?"

Jarred said tightening his fist "yeah but Mallory became our guardian when our mom died because of mulgawrath."Mallory put a hand on his shoulder.

Jack said "oh…well you can stay here."

Ratchet said "well second corridor on the right."

They looked inside and ran to jack and got in his chest.

Arcee yelled "hey, ratchet!"

Ratchet said sheepishly "did I say right I meant left."

They got out of jacks chest and looked. There were some crates labeled bedroom supplies and three crowbars. They opened the crates there were cots, closets that looked like lockers, and night stands. There was a door to the rest room on the left wall. Inside the restroom there were three showers, three sinks, and three toilets.

Mallory called "roadbuster?"

Roadbuster answered "yeah"

Mallory asked "I need to get some things can you drive me to my old house"

Roadbuster answered "sure"

2 hours later

Mallory said "Ok we got all of our clothes and Jarred's library books from the old house."

All "good night"

7:00am

Jarred found himself in Arcee's room. He quickly ran out waking Arcee. She fired her gun. Missed. Jack came from the bathroom after detailing.

Jack said "hey he just wanted to talk."

Arcee said "hey jarred"

Jarred peeked in. Arcee transformed and used Sadie to push him on gently. Jack knew what she was doing.

Outside of the base

Arcee said "look I'm sorry." Sadie said it while jarred held on to Sadie for dear life. His eyes were shut. Sadie put her hand over his. He loosened his grip. He started to enjoy the ride more. They stopped at a cliff with a pile of rocks stacked. Sadie got off and threw his clothes to him. Jarred was confused. Sadie said "go on get dressed." He raised his left brow. Arcee transformed and sat at the edge of the cliff. He did what he was told so he wouldn't get shot at but kept looking to make sure Arcee wasn't watching. He finished getting dress. He was dressed in a black suit white under shirt and a flame tie. He looked in the saddle bag on Arcee's back to find shoes. None. Arcee gently grabbed him sat him beside her and handed his shoes to him.

Arcee p.o.v

I brought him out here to meet cliff. But a comm. calls.

End of Arcee p.o.v

Arcee transformed and Sadie pushed him on again. Again jarred held on tighter but not too tight. Arcee was going ten miles above the speed limit. Sadie put her hand over his cheek which was over her shoulder. He nearly fell off. He thought he was falling in love.

Back at base.

There were three new femmes and a mech. The three femmes looked like Arcee but one was pink one was purple and one was a lighter blue then Arcee. The mech was red. He looked like he had braids and beads in his 'beard'. He had a weird sword it was like two, one edged blades put together handle to handle. He had a shield. Mallory's knees nearly gave. Her heart grew the size of a spark. Her mouth was dry. She fell in love with the mech. the mech introduced himself. Mech said "my name is sentinel prime." Sentinel also felt something for the little human girl but he could not name it. Jarred fell in love with the light blue femme. Blue femme said "my name is sea splash." Sea felt something for jarred and the pink femme ran to bee and hugged him. Apparently they knew each other. Raf translation for bee, who said "this is elita 1, my sparkmate." Purple one knelt down to look at the humans. Purple femme said "my name is chromia." Optimus assign sentinel to be Mallory's guardian and chromia to be to be Simon and sea to be Jarred's guardian and elita to also be Raf's guardian.

Stay tuned for the next one, lover lover.


	3. Chapter 3

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
